1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for the computer-aided measurement of quality and/or process data during the production and/or conversion of fiber material webs, in particular paper or board webs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production plants, in particular plants for paper production, are large, technically complicated plants. In addition to the actual papermaking machine with wet end, drying section, calender, reel-up and associated peripheral units, includes units connected upstream, such as flotation, screening, deculators, and also systems connected downstream, such as rewinder units, roll slitting machines, roll packaging and roll transport. There is a great deal of interest in optimizing such production plants further, in particular with regard to the quality that can be achieved.
What is needed in the art is an efficient method of monitoring quality and/or process data.